YuGiOh 5D's: Aki's Birthday
by Pookles
Summary: Aki's birthday hasn't been celebeated ever since the accident with her father. Now it's December 3rd and Aki just wants to be alone. Yusei sees the anger and sadness in her eyes and wants to help, but before he can do anything she runs off. Where to?
1. An Okay Way to Start

Akiza's Birthday

Dec. 3rd

It's a sunny Saturday morning and my mom comes into my room.

"Good morning, honey, your friends are downstairs waiting for you."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good don't."

I get up and finish getting dressed. Then I walk downstairs to see everybody in my living room.

"Hey…"

I say as enthusiastically as I can. Yusei walks over to me and holds me by my wrists. I look away.

"What's bothering you?" he says in a soft and alluring tone.

"It's nothing."

I turn and walk towards the door grabbing my new iPod touch and walk outside. I turn back for a minute.

"Mom I'm going for a walk!"

"Okay dear, I'll be here when you get back!"

I turn facing the street and turn left and start walking. So this is the day where it all went wrong. This is gonna be the worst day of my life. I stop walking and put my head down and I start crying, I keep walking. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Akiza what's bothering you?" he asks with a worried tone.

"I said it's nothing, now leave me alone!"

I run forward hoping to get there before it's too late. I hadn't meant to yell at Yusei or hurt him for that matter, but I had to keep going. I slowed my pace and finally I got to the front gate.

"Goodwin's mansion…" I say under my breath.

I pull the key out of my pocket Goodwin gave me, he gave me the key because he knew that I would need somewhere to calm down such as his Rose Garden. I put the key into the lock and turn it, the gate opens and I walk inside. I immediately turn to walk down the rose-shaped stone path that leads to the rose garden. I walk through the arch-shaped bush of roses to the soft grassy hill in the middle. I run to the middle and lay down. My duel disk somehow turns on I summon my Black Rose Dragon and she gets smaller so I could hold her. I sit up and start stroking her petal wings. She purrs like a cat. I laugh a little bit. Using my powers I place Mirror Dragon on the pad and she becomes smaller. I watch the two of them fly around in circles above my head doing flips and sharp turns trying to make me laugh, then the run into each other. I start laughing harder.

"Hey guys, I found her!" I hear Leo call to the others.

I take Rose Blizzard and activate it I fill in all the openings with walls of rose petals clearly showing I want to be alone. My dragons fly apart and start roaring at my friends, a warning to not come any closer. I stand up and pick up my duel disk. I walk to the wall of rose petals that my dragons are roaring at. I make my powers let the petals fall in front of me.

"Is it too much to ask if I can be alone?" I say trying to hold back my anger.

"We want you to come back, or at least tell us what's wrong." Luna says calmly

"I said nothing's wrong!" I shout letting my anger show.

"Oh yep something's wrong." Jack says with an annoyed tone.

"Black Rose, Mirror come to me."

My miniature dragons come to me and land on either of my shoulders.

"Mirror Dragon…Splitting Screech."

Mirror Dragon lets out and earsplitting screech and everyone else falls to the ground.

"What is this?!" Yusei calls

"This is me going easy on you. Can't you tell that I want to be alone? Yusei we gave you your space when you needed it now I need it so just leave me alone…"

I turn and walk back into the middle and the wall of rose petals reforms.

"How hard can it be to knock down a wall of rose petals?" Jack asks.

"Pretty hard if you underestimate me." I call back over the wall.

Jack runs and rams his shoulder into the wall. "Ow!" he yells.

"Told you." I call.

"Shut up…" I hear Jack say.

I start laughing just as my dragons collide in midair again. I laugh even harder. I call back over the wall:

"If you have a good memory you'll know why I'm not happy. Now go home I need to be alone."

I lay down on the grass and watch my dragons playfully attack each other. I'm aware of everybody leaving except Yusei.

"You're still standing out there aren't you Yusei?" I say without moving.

"Yep, and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Then jump over the wall." I say playfully

"It's too high."

"Did you try?"

"No."

"Try then"

Yusei jumps as high as he can and I use my powers to get him over the wall. He lands on the other side. Black Rose Dragon and Mirror Dragon stop fighting and growl at Yusei.

"Be quiet both of you!" I shout at my dragons.

They nod to me and keep play fighting. Yusei lays down next to me, hands behind his head and asks:

"What's wrong?"

I roll over onto my stomach.

"Do you remember when it all started?"

"When what all star- oh yeah…"

"All on my birthday…"

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yep."

I flip over and sit up.

"You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Not a chance…"

Yusei scoots closer to me and wraps his hand around my waist to try to comfort me. I lay my head down on his shoulder. I start singing Tik Tok.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up, tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight, tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop."

"What was that?"

"My newest favorite song."

"Makes sense it sounds good."

"It's new."

I stand up and turn off my duel disk and pick up my iPod touch.

"I'm ready to go back."

Yusei stands up.

"Okay let's go."

We take the long way back to my house, but Yusei didn't seem to mind. He finally breaks the silence between us.

"What are you listening to?"

"Wouldn't it be good by Cascada."

"Can I listen?"

"Sure."

I hand Yusei and earphone. We listened to Wouldn't it be good, Down, Replay, Bad Romance and Tik Tok. By the time Tik Tok ended we were back at my house. We walked inside. I go and sit down on the couch still listening to my iPod when Luna and Leo run up to me.

"Where'd you get that totally awesome iPod Akiza?" Leo asks.

"My parents… for my birthday…"

"Leo that's so awesome! It has a red background with a black rose on it that's so awesome!"

"Is today you birthday Akiza?" Luna asks.

"Yep. And I'm not very happy about it…"

"Why?"

"Because I never get what I want…"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"That's hard to explain…"

"How old are you?" Crow asks

"A woman never tells her age…"

Everybody starts laughing, then my dad walks in.

"Happy birthday Akiza!" he calls.

They laugh even harder. I sit back on the couch and turn up the volume on my iPod and close my eyes like I can't hear him which I can't. Yusei sits down on the couch next to me seeing me blush for a second and then I stand up and open up my eyes.

"What'd you get me this year dad?" I ask sarcastically.

He hands two wrapped boxes.

"What the…?"

I open the first one, and I pull out what could have been a whole 50 foot long roll of bubble wrap.

"Great bubble wrap…" I say trying to be funny and it works.

Everybody starts laughing again then I pull out a black rose with an envelope tied to it.

"That one is from Atem and Marik, friends of yours I'm guessing."

"Right…"

I open the envelope and read the two cards.

"How'd they fit two cards into one envelope?"

They start laughing again. I read the first card from my brother. _Hard to believe it we're twins, yet it's your birthday but not mine, dang it…anyway it's you special day so enjoy it while it lasts. –Atem_

"Just like my brother to find a card that makes him feel jealous."

They just keep on laughing. I open the envelope inside the card and pull out two cards.

"Oh…my…god…"

"What is it?!" Leo and Luna ask excitedly

"Savior…Rose…Dragon…Savior…Dragon…"

"No way!" Jack shouts no believing what I said.

"No she's telling the truth."

I turn the cards around to show them.

"Holy mother of Hathor!"

"Hey don't insult my mom!"

"Sorry."

I open the second card and read it. _Yes we all know it's you special day, but that's nothing to be mad about, have fun with it! Throw a party! I don't know do something that makes you feel important. You know I would. – Marik _

"Now that's predictable! Marik wanting to be important."

Laughing starts again. I open the last gift it's a bit bigger.

I pick up the last gift out of the pile so far.

"That one's from me."

"Oh this should be good…"

I open the gift and pull out a red minidress with black rose patterns on it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I had it made for you. And another part of my gift you can throw a party if you want."

"You're serious…?!"

"Sure go ahead me and you mother will be at a party of our own."

" k bye!"

Everybody starts laughing again.

"Bye honey have a good birthday."

My parents walk out the door. I shut the door and put my back up against it and let my head hit the door. A smile creases my face. I hear a knock on the door. I walk away from the door.

"It's open."

My brother walks in with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, and Yugi. Each of them holding a gift.

"Akiza we have to see you put that dress on." Misty and Carly say knowingly

"Okay lets go, Tea come on, big bro you're in charge!"

Me, Misty, Carly, and Tea walk upstairs to my room with the dress. In my room I put on the dress and walk out from behind the room divider. The dress is blood red with black rose vines tying around me with an occasional black rose here and there, it is strapless and is a minidress, and there was matching red flats with black ribbon.

"You look amazing! Every guy in the room will fall for you!"

"Thanks… lets go."

We walk back downstairs with me behind the other girls for a special presentation. They step aside and all the guys are staring at me with their mouths open. I start laughing.

"Akiza you look amazing." Yusei says.

"Thanks." I blush a bit and drop my head

"Present time!" my brother shouts.

"Oh great…"

"Mine first!" Tea calls and tosses me her gift.

I catch her heavy gift I walk over to the couch, I sit down and start unwrapping the present. I pull out necklace, a book, and a painting. The necklace was a black rose held up by two chains one on each side.

"Awesome! It matches!"

I clip the necklace around my neck.

"You got me Tempted?!"

"Yep. Zoey told me herself to give this to you."

"I'll be sure to read it, I hope she hasn't gotten herself into any more trouble."

I sigh. Then look at the painting, a rose garden with an empty bench in the middle.

"Do you know what it's for?"

"Heck yeah I do and I hate you."

"I love you too."

My brother and his friends start laughing.

"I don't get it." Leo asks.

"You don't want to. Tea you'll have to paint it, but for yourself." I say with a devilish smile.

"Shut up!"

I start laughing.

"Okay who's next?"

"Me!" calls Serenity

She hands me her gift. I open it slowly not having a guess of what could be inside. I lift the tissue paper and see a picture frame enclosed with roses.

"Thank you Serenity!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm next!" shouts Joey

I open Joey's present and see a red Chinese fan with black rose print on it.

"I would've gotten the other one but someone bought it before me."

"Oh that's okay, thanks!"

"Here!" says Tristan as he shoves his gift in my lap.

I open the present and see a Chinese fan that looks like the same one Joey just gave me.

"Now that's funny."

Everybody starts laughing.

"Thanks Tristan."

"Yugi lets see yours."

"Here." Yugi says nervously.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm afraid you won't like it."

I look down at the present and start to unwrap it, I lift the first piece of tissue paper and I pull it out.

"A Ra's Wing?! I've always wanted one of these! Now I don't have to borrow yours Atem. I love it Yugi."

Atem walks up in front of me.

"Stand up, turn around and close your eyes."

"Okay…"

I do as my brother says as he takes off my other necklace and I can hear him place it in the box, his hands return to my neck to tie another necklace around my neck.

"Open your eyes."

I open my eyes and my hands fly to my neck and I rush over to the mirror by the door.

"The millennium necklace…"

I run back over and hug my brother.

"Thank you Atem…"

"Your welcome little sis."

I let go of my brother and close my eyes.

"These are the best gifts I've ever received. Thank you all so much. However in the first year of knowing someone you don't have to get them a birthday present." I say as I glance over at my new friends.

"Why not?" Luna asks

"Well you can if you think you know me well enough." I say with a smile.

"I'll be back." Yusei says and walks out the door.

I walk up to my room and close the door.

"Did I do something?"

I drop my head and wonder. I walk out of my room to the balcony at the top of the stairs and push a button on the wall and a dj stand comes out of the wall.

"My playlist is whatever is on Kiss108!"

While I'm busy being the dj Yusei walks back inside and walks up behind me.

"Boo."

I jump and turn around.

"Yusei you scared me."

"Here." He says with that little smile that just melts me.

He pulls out a bunch of roses from behind his back. I take the roses and smell them, he pulls me close by the waist. I set the roses down on the dj stand and place my hands on his chest.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" he says alluringly

"Very…"

My words melt into the music as we close the space between our faces. He was a little shocked at first then he seemed to follow what I was implying. I pull away and smile at him. He pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

"I'll love you till the last rose dies."

I'm to shocked to speak so I just wrap my arms around his shoulders and we hug. We stand there for a while.

"Well, well, well, was I right or was I right?"

We look down by the front door where we see Martha, Blister and all the little kids and we rush downstairs holding hands.

"Hi Martha." Yusei says.

"Oh please Yusei let's cut to the chase, I saw and you can't deny it."

I giggle into my hands. I hear all the little girls calling my name.

"Excuse me."

I turn and walk over the group of little girls.

"How'd it feel to kiss Yusei?" one of them asked.

"Isn't he the nicest and sweetest guy you've ever met?"

I hear Yusei laughing from where I left him with Martha and Blister. I shoot him an amber colored death stare. One of the little girls walks over to him.

"Are you two going to get married?" she asks

Everybody starts laughing except him. I walk over and lean on his shoulder.

"You can't take the teasing?"

I turn away like I'm pissed.

"I might've picked the wrong guy." I say as a smile creases my face.

He does the same and hugs me from behind.

"You sure?"

"Not so much anymore…" my words melt away from the air as I stroke his face and kiss him on the cheek.

He spins me around.

"How was this birthday?"

"The best one I'll ever have…"

And we kiss again.


	2. Hopefully Happy Ever After

Aki's Birthday (The sequel)

As I pull away from Yusei I think of how much he loves me. Then I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it. When I open the door I see Sayur standing before me.

"Good evening Akiza."

Yusei tries to walk over to protect me but Sayur pushes him back with his powers.

"You'll just never quit."

I turn to walk back into my house when Sayur's powers stop me.

"And you'll just never change, come to me!"

I am instantly standing next to Sayur and he strokes my face gently. Yusei runs forward and is just about to punch Sayur when I fall the ground coughing badly. Yusei stops and backs up to see what Sayur is doing to me.

"You're gonna… pay for this…" I manage to choke out

An evil grin creases Sayur's face then he turns to Yusei.

"If you try and hurt me I'll make Akiza pay the price. Now Akiza let's go."

"Never!" I shout before I get consumed by another round of coughing.

He forces me to stand up and follow him into his car. Yusei… please save me. The lyrics of The Last Night on Earth drift into my head.

"Sayur do mind if I sing a little bit? It helps me calm down."

"Not at all, in fact I've always wanted to hear your voice, but what will you sing?

"The Last Night on Earth… that song always makes me feel stronger."

"Very well, any way where did you get that beautiful dress?"

"My father."

I look out the window.

"This is the last night on earth, before the great divide, my hands are shaking I see the sun outside, there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye, as an ordinary day I pray for you a thousand times, its never enough no matter how many times I try to tell you this is love, if tomorrow never comes, I want you to know that I'm gonna love you till the day I die…"

"You have a magnificent voice Akiza…"

"Thank you…"

"Are you reminded of Yusei?"

"So much I'll never forget him."

"Good because I want you to bring him to me."

"What?! I thought you hated him."

"I do, but I will duel him for you. If I win I get to keep you, if he wins your free from me forever."

"May I be with Yusei when he duels you?"

"Anything that makes you happy."

I nod my head and pull out my cell phone. Yusei answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yusei its me…Akiza"

"Akiza are you okay?"

"Fine, but Sayur wants to duel you for me…"

"Tell him I'll be there."

"Okay, love you…"

"Love you too… bye"

"Bye."

I hang up my phone and turn to Sayur.

"He says he'll come."

"Good. We're here"

We walk inside and I immediately run to the window to see if Yusei is here yet. Sayur walks up behind me.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's the one who taught me to be strong."

I turn away from the window.

"He's here."

"You can open the door, but don't run up to him, control yourself."

"Of course." I say with a smile.

I walk over to the door, open it and lean against the hinges waiting for him to walk up the walkway with everybody following him. He finally gets to me in the doorway.

"Finally…" I say as I fall into his arms.

"It was only 10 minutes…"

"It seemed like hours to me."

"Come inside it's very cold out there Sayur."

"Save it for when your screaming when you lose."

Leo and Luna exchange a humored glance and I hear Yusei chuckle a little bit.

A predetermined frown crosses his face then is replaced quickly by a sarcastic smile and he drops his head like he's obviously gonna win.

"Can we just start this duel already? I've got soldiers to train and I need all of them." He says with a glance at me.

"Fine let's go. As long as I can have Akiza by my side."

"Fine by me. And I'll be going first I summon Kerbions in attack mode and I'll activate it's special ability if Kerbions is in attack mode and there are no monsters on my opponents field I can summon one psychic monster in my hand, I summon Psychic Commander now for some tuning! Come forth! Thought Ruler Archfiend! I end my turn.

"Wow way to go all out Sayur…" I mutter under my breath.

I hear Yusei chuckle again. I giggle a bit at my own joke.

"I summon Junk Synchron! And if I have a face up tuner monster on my field I can summon Quill- Bolt Hedgehog from my hand! Now lets do a little tuning!" I synchro summon Junk Warrior! Next I activate the spell card one for one! I can special summon one tuner monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing back Junk Synchron! Now for some more tuning! Take slight Stardust Dragon! I end my turn with a face down.

"Finally I'm not bored anymore!" I shout desperate to say something.

Everybody starts laughing.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend! Attack Stardust Dragon! Mindless fog!"

"I activate my trap! Reflect nature! It reflects all destruction towards me!"

"What?!"

Sayur's dragon gets destroyed and so do his life points, but not fully. (dang!)

"Through this cards other effect Stardust Dragon can double its attack points and attack directly!"

Sayur loses and falls to the ground. We all walk out of the building and back to all the vehicles. Yusei puts on his helmet and pats on the seat. I hop on and I immediately wrap my arms around him and start rubbing the wound on his lower rib cage, I feel his body heat rise indicating that he's blushing and that smile that I love creases his face.

"Let's go" I whisper into his ear.

"Home." He says back

We fly out into the street going towards my house, and once again the chorus of that last night on earth comes into my head so I decide to sing.

"When tomorrow never comes I want you to know that I'm gonna love you till the day I die…"

We arrive at my house and I hop off his runner and place my helmet on the seat. He stands up and pulls me close by my hips again and my hands land on his chest. We look into each other's eyes knowing what the other is thinking.

"I love you…" I manage to say.

"I love you too…"

He closes the space between our faces, I close my eyes and listen to the feelings and memories he's sharing with me of all the good times and how much he loves me. I tried doing the same and I think it worked because he pulled away with that smile that makes me wanna die. I smile back and hug him. I pulled away feeling all the emotion from us drain away now only love ruled.

"I'll miss you…" I said as my voice cracked.

"I'll miss you too…"

He turns and walks to his runner and calls back.

"I have something to show you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait!" I call back

Then he's gone.

The next day I wake and immediately get dressed. Yusei was coming over to show me something and I wanted to look my best. I went downstairs and answered the door and sure enough there he was brown boots, black hair, blue eyes, it was him. We hugged and I led him inside, he sat down on the couch.

"Where are those roses I gave you?"

"In my room. Why?"

"Can you go get them?"

"Sure."

I run upstairs and grab the bouquet of roses from last night and ran back downstairs.

"Here." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Stand up, turn around and close your eyes."

I did as he said and I felt him clip something around my neck. He led me over to the mirror in the hallway.

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and my hands flew to my neck to see the necklace the Yusei had bought me was from the open hearts collection at Kay's Jewelers. I turned around and kissed him. I pulled away.

"I've gotten all I wanted for my birthday…"

"I'm glad."

And we kissed again.


End file.
